1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hybrid beverage mixing and dispensing system which incorporates therein several features of prior art premix systems and also selected features from prior art postmix systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a postmix system wherein a beverage is mixed at an account from carbonated water and syrup, the mix ratio of which is precisely controlled by the use of a ratio proportioning pump. The mixed beverage is then delivered to a stabilizing tank, to stabilize the beverage and minimize problems with foaming thereof during dispensing. A single product delivery line extends from the stabilizing tank to a relatively simple two way valve at the dispensing counter or station.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art in the dispensing of fountain beverages is divided into premix systems where finished beverage is delivered to the proprietor from the bottler, and postmix systems where fountain syrup is delivered to the proprietor and mixed with water from the site at the point of delivery.
A postmix system generally utilizes soft drink syrup typically delivered in pressurized containers, bag-in-box containers, or one gallon delivery jugs. This syrup is combined with carbonated or still water at typically a 5 to 1 ratio through a dispensing valve at the counter having passages for both syrup and water. The valve combines the syrup and water immediately before delivery into a cup on an individual serving basis. This dispensing valve at the counter is adjustable to adjust the mix ratio of the delivered beverage, and is frequently a source of problems as persons at the account often attempt an adjustment thereof, and oftentimes do not correctly adjust the valve, thereby resulting in the delivery of a beverage with an incorrect mix ratio.
A premix system generally utilizes product containers (usually five gallon transfer tanks) filled with finished soft drink under CO.sub.2 pressure. That is, the syrup and water are already combined and are in a bulk container, under CO.sub.2 pressure, in finished drink form. In these systems, the product is normally delivered to the consumer via a single orifice dispensing valve. Premix systems are also used in bottling plants which typically operate at extremely high product flow rates, such as in excess of ten thousand gallons of product per minute, and are relatively expensive installations, not at all suitable for typical account installations.
For instance, Karr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,474 discloses a premix system for a bottling plant for continuously preparing a carbonated product and filling containers therewith. The system includes, in series, a carbonator, a stabilizing tank, a pressure reduction tank, and a filler. After a carbonated product is formed by applying carbon dioxide to it in the carbonator, the carbonated product is passed to a stabilizing tank which includes a valve assembly connected to a source of carbon dioxide under pressure for regulating the head pressure of carbon dioxide over the carbonated product to be at least equal to the carbonating pressure. Thereafter, the carbonated product is passed to the pressure reduction tank which includes a second valve assembly for regulating the head pressure of carbon dioxide over the carbonated product at a predetermined level below the carbonating pressure. Then the carbonated product is passed directly to a filler at which it is dispensed into containers. This patent mentions production rates of fifteen to twenty gallons per minute, which equates to production rates of 900 to 1200 gallons per hour.
La Rocco, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,066 also discloses a premix system for a bottling plant in which chilled water from a cooling system is pumped into a carbonation and saturation tank, from which the chilled carbonated water flows to a positive displacement metering pump for the delivery of metered amounts of carbonated water. The positive displacement metering pump also delivers metered amounts of syrup, and the metered quantities of syrup and carbonated water are joined at a tee where they are mixed, and are then fed to a balance tank to provide a product reservoir and stabilizing area, from which the product flows to a bottle or can filling machine. This patent mentions production rates of 1,500 to 12,000 gallons per hour depending upon the size of the bottling plant. The La Rocco system stresses chilling of the water prior to carbonation, then carbonating the chilled water at a higher than usual temperature by passing it through a filamentary metal mass in a carbon dioxide atmosphere, and blending the chilled carbonated water with syrup by using two positive-displacement pumping heads driven in common through pumping strokes of adjustable length.
The prior art bottling systems as disclosed by Karr and La Rocco, et al. contemplate large production rates to supply bottle and can filling equipment, and the expense of such systems would not economically justify the use of similar systems in a typical postmix account environment for the low flow rates provided thereat for filling cups at a dispensing counter or station.